The Lion King: Prince Taka Diary
by SeliGokU
Summary: HI... My name is Prince Taka I'm also known as Scar, I'm Mufasa baby brother and Simba's Uncle I'm a scraggly lion with brownish-Orange fur I have a black mane, green eyes I like having power, Getting what I want, singing, respect,fame,being in charge, being dramtic, my own quality, taunting helpless ones. I dislike Maufasa, Simba, fighting my own battles, and being second best
1. chapter 1

How I began to be evil

It was early in the morning in the pride lands my brother and I was asleep next to our mother. My father is the king of the pride lands his name is Ahai, My father is the type of king that has a hot- temper at times when the pride lands are under attack or when he finds me doing something that i'm not suppose to do at times.My father is brawnly, has a red mane and is a bracken brown flur lion.

As for my mother, her name is Uru. she is understanding, motherly, protective, loving, caring and kind- hearted. My mother is a slender brown lioness, she has a dark brown fur and red eyes.

My mother started to wake me and my older brother up to go with our father for a walk but to be honest I was afraid of my father I don't know I sometimes feel that he hates me or something and Mufasa was his favorite and is probably gonna be the one that father chosen to be the next king...

I mostly feel comfortable to be with my mother because she's a understanding lion that always turn my sad depressing days to become happy again so instead of being with my father and brother I was with my mother I felt calm and relax when I'm with her and I really wish that I had that kind of relationship with my father...

My mother introduce me to a cub lionless named Ziar she seemed kinda afraid of me or something I'm guessing it's because of my scar on my left side of my eye I was getting kinda nervous and I just ran off my mother was yelling my name to come back but I was getting tired of the hold pride looking at me like if I'm a monster or somebody that's a threat to the pride..

It started to rain and I didn't have no place to go I found this cave that had I'm guessing that they where hyenas. I was walking slowly to the cave where I saw hug shadow figures that where laughing I was pretty sure that they were hyenas because I remember the time when father would tell us what kind of dangers that mufasa and I had to be careful of..

I started to walk towards the cave very slowly then when I took a little look there were three little hyenas in the cave all by themselves I was honestly very confuse about this but what the heck I'm going for it. I enter the cave and introduce myself to them "u-um hi m-my n-name is prince Taka I was just wondering if you guys wouldn't mind me staying here for one day and then the next day I'll be out of here..." the three hyenas just stared at me and didn't say anything I don't know they probably didn't understand what I said or something...

After they were finshed staring at me all three of them introduce themselves to me " Hi My name is Shenzi and these two are Ed and Banzi we saw the storm coming so we decide to seek shelter in the cave."

I was surprised that one of them spoken to me I asked them if it was alright if I could stay for one night they nodded there head yes so I just lay down when one of them came up to me and started asking me questions Shenzi" Why is the son of Ahai running away for you are a Prince that doesn't have anything to worry about and is probably one day gonna be king? And how did you get that Scar on your face? If you don't mind my asking"

Prince Taka " u-um well... the reason I guess that I'm running away is that I feel like very one in the pride lands thinks I'm a monster and I'm tried of them looking at me stupid that's the reason and this scar on my face was from my father I did something stupid that almost killed Mufasa I pleaded to him that I didn't meant it, it was a mistake and that was the truth Mufasa and I was playing around and one of us must of scared a herd or something...

" The other two hyenas were just looking at me saddly but honesty to me I didn't care anymore about my father or brother I hated both of them and one day they'll pay...


	2. chaper2

Why me...

UGH why me why am I the one that can't be KING!!!

I'm always that stupid outcast in the pride everyone on pride rock worships my big shot of a brother Mufasa him and his son are driving me CRAZY!!!

I spend most of my days with the hyenas I don't know I guess they will be useful for something one day...

Soooooo anyways I'm Scar I'm the lion with the gorgeous black mane my fur is brown and I have a scar on my face I'm also Mufasa baby brother and Simba uncle...

I gotta say I'm pretty thin to be a lion. My therapist told me to write in this stupid diary... Yeah I know what all you people are saying me scar a damn lion writing in a little book with these big booty paws of mines ANYTHING IS FREAKING POSSIBLE!!!

ugh I honestly thought this was stupid but this diary is my closest friend right now and everything I write here is with my empty heart...

Day:1 Getting myself a date

TODAY IS THE DAY!!!! I finally asked out this lioness that I have soooo much in common with I know what y'all thinking damn Scar your freaking crazy hahaha!!! I gotta tell you guys I am a crazy evil lion and mann the chick I'm gonna check out is pretty crazy and evil her self to be honest I freaking love it her name is Zira...

I fallen for her really hard... I love how she look at me with her evil eyes those lovely eyes... I heard my damn nephew and his little friend playing... He's screaming my name so damn loud I was just about to clobber him...

to be honest I think I should be the king not my brother or my nephew the future king.. While anyways I was walking up to Zira because I wanted to ask her if she wanted to join me to do something evil I was almost there but then Simba and his little friend Nala came out of no where going crazy like monkeys than they had all the animals to join ugh the only thing that was on my mind was oh lord why is it so hard for me to talk to this lioness that I was pretty sure that she wasn't taking...

When everything finally settle down I saw Zira walking away I followed her... Then somehow and someway I wasn't able to ask her my question because Simba stop me.. He was smiling like crazy I never in my life that I saw a cub lion smile so crazy.. I wasn't really paying attenion what Simba was saying I was just looking at Zira still walking into the distance and then disappear...

hours has past and Simba was still talking to me and I honestly don't remember what he was saying... Mufasa and Sarabi finally came to get Simba I then got up and started to walk away in the same direction as Zira was...


End file.
